Memories are unforgettable
by Nala's Secret Mate
Summary: What would happen if Nala found Simba in the jungle sooner? Will they be able to forget the past? Or will Nala convince Simba to come back?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, ok so you're probably wondering what happened to Crush On The Prince and why am I making a new story? Well I just wanted to take some time off from that story but still give you guys a good amount of fluff in your diet haha. Don't worry I won't forget about Crush On The Prince I will finish it anyways here we go.**

The young cub ran as fast as she could. She despised Scar and the hyenas. Her mother was in great pain and depression. She had to go find help and fast. She had snuck out of her chambers and bid her mother goodbye. Her mother didn't like the idea but she obviously had no choice. Scar didn't pay any attention to the cubs so he would not have noticed her absence. It didn't really matter where she was going, if anyone was willing to help it was enough for her. Her mind flashed back to her best friend, Simba. Tears formed in her eyes when she thought about the time they escaped Zazu. Or how he defended her against the hyenas. She let her tears fall down her precious face, she couldn't believe he was gone.

Her pace quickened as she snapped back to reality and the task at hand. She ducked behind a bush to avoid the hyenas on patrol around the pride lands. Once their back was turned she dashed out and kept running.

Once she was far enough from both the patrol and Pride rock she stopped to catch her breath. She panted hard as she slumped to the ground. Her mind was consumed by thoughts of the dead prince. Ever since she could remember Simba had been her best and only friend. She missed his look of defeat every time he was pinned by her. Or that mischievous grin every time he challenged her or when he came up with an idea. She had never felt so alone in her life. Her mother was not here for her no matter how much she wanted to. No, this time she was on her own. She scanned her surroundings. She noticed a grassy plain and in front of it was an enormous jungle. She figured that would be her best bet on finding help. She took a deep breath and charged toward the trees. She stopped to a halt when she through. The place was bigger than she could have imagined. She looked around as she walked to see if there was any animals around. She saw none, all she saw were trees, bushes, vines, and annoying bugs.

She sighed and kept running. She noticed a meerkat and a warthog talking to each other. That was odd, she thought that the warthog would've eaten the meerkat by now. But no, they were just… talking and.. Singing? She guessed it couldn't hurt to just ask them if there was any other animals here. She ran up and ponced on the meerkat and smiled like how she and Simba greeted each other. The meerkat just held his hands over his face and said something like _Please don't eat me!_ Although she couldn't really tell with the warthog screaming.

"Hi!" She greeted. The meerkat slowly removed his hands from his face and looked up at her.

"Um hi?" He said.

"I'm Nala!" She exclaimed and stepped off of him. The meerkat relaxed but he was still a little shaken up.

"Wait.. You're not going to eat us?" He asked.

"Of course not! Why would I do that?" She replied.

"Phew! I thought I was a goner! Oh I'm Timon and this is Pumbaa." He introduced pointing to the warthog.

"We would introduce ya to the kid but.. He's not here." He said.

"Kid?" She asked not sure what he meant.

"Yeah..um.. What's his name? Simba! Yeah Simba!" He remembered.

"Wait.. Simba! Is he a lion?" She asked just to make sure.

"Yeah we found him in the desert." He explained.

Nala was filled with joy and tears fell from her face from pure happiness. "You have to take me to him!"

"We don't know where he is." He admitted.

"Don't know where who is?" Came a voice.

Nala looked behind Timon and Pumbaa and saw a face most precious to her. It WAS her best friend Simba.

"Simba?" Nala asked coming closer.

"N-Nala? What.. What are you doing here?" Simba asked shocked to see her.

"I came looking for help. I-I can't believe you're here.." She replied tears still falling.

"Wait wait wait wait.. You know her?" Timon asked Simba.

"Y-yeah.. She's my best friend." He answered.

"Simba once the whole pride hears you're alive they'll have to-" Nala began.

"Nala I can't go back.." Simba interrupted and hung his head low.

"Simba don't tell me that-" Nala began again.

"It was Nala my fathers death was my fault.." He admitted.

Nala saw the hurt in his eyes. "B-but Simba.."

"Nala.. You should go.." He cut her off.

Simba turned and started walking away. "Wait.. Simba.. I can't go back either."

Simba turned around slowly "What?"

"I can't go back.. Not without help for the pride."

"Help?" He asked not knowing what she meant.

"Simba.. The pride lands is a barren wasteland now. There's no food or water." Her ears flattened.

Simba looked over to Timon and Pumbaa. Both nodded. "Nala.. Do you want to live with us?" He asked.

Nala perked up her ears. "Yes!"

**Alright that's chapter 1 for this story. Tell me what you guys think or what will happen. Anyways I'll see you guys later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright chapter 2. Apologies for the wait.**

Nala was completely oblivious of whatever Timon was talking about. She couldn't take her gaze off Simba. All this time she had thought he was dead when all along he's been here in this jungle. She smiled and sighed with content. Simba looked at her and saw her fantasizing expression.

"What?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I guess I'm still not used to seeing you. I mean it has been a long time." She replied.

"Yeah.. It has been. But.. You do understand why I can't go back right?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"Yeah I know.." She sighed.

Simba stared into the cubs blue eyes. He had missed her for so long. He thought he'd be happier to see her. He wanted to make it up to her, just to show that he was glad to have her with him.

Along the way Simba contemplated on how he was going to show Nala a good time. He smiled and looked over at Timon.

"Hey Timon?" Simba asked.

"And one more thing Pumbaa I can't stand when- Oh.. Yeah kid?" Timon replied.

Simba walked beside Timon and whispered in his ear while staring at Nala. Nala tilted her head in confusion. Timon's eyes widened understanding what Simba wanted to do. He smiled at Nala then nodded to Simba. Timon motioned Pumbaa to follow and the two left Simba and Nala alone.

Simba turned and smiled at Nala playfully. Nala tilted her head to the other side still not understanding what he was doing. Suddenly Simba pounced and pinned her down.

"Pinned ya!" He laughed.

Nala grinned from ear to ear. "Not for long!" She laughed and rolled over and held him down.

Nala stared into Simba's amber eyes. She was happy he was still the same cub she remembered. Simba gave her a mischievous grin and looked above him. Nala looked in the direction he was, they were on the peak of a giant hill. Nala's eyes darted to Simba.

"S-Simba I know what you're thinking! D-don't even try- ahhhh!" She shouted. Simba shoved her over him with his legs and rolled with her down the hill. The two cubs circled over each other laughing the whole way down.

The two finally stopped to a halt with Simba on top of Nala. Simba still laughing managed to speak.

"Pinned ya!" He laughed.

Nala joined in his laughter she had never felt this happy in a long time. Nala looked up at Simba, She smiled and licked his cheek. Simba's eyes widened and he swung his head toward Nala who was smiling seductively.

"Nala I-" He began.

"Thanks Simba." She interrupted.

"For what?" He asked.

"For everything." She smiled.

"Well.. You're welcome." He smiled warmly.

"C'mon we'd better get back to Timon and Pumbaa." He said letting her up.

"Yeah.." She agreed and followed him.

After a few minutes of walking they finally reached the place they usually stayed at. Nala looked around in amazement. She leaned in closer to Simba. Simba smiled at her then kept walking.

"Here we are.." Simba said pushing away a giant leaf revealing his new home.

Nala's jaw dropped. It was absolutely beautiful. She saw waterfalls, birds, cliffs, and animals frolicking. "Simba this place is beautiful!" Nala exclaimed.

"Yeah.." Simba replied sighing at the view.

While Nala was marveling at Simba's new home she felt her stomach grumble. She looked down at her stomach then at Simba. Simba shook his head smiling "Hungry?" He asked.

Nala nodded and stood up. She followed Simba over to Timon and Pumbaa who were, as usual, looking for food. They were digging their hands into a log and pulling out insects and piling them up. Nala watched in disgust as the meerkat ate one.

"Eww!" She hissed.

Simba looked over at her "What's wrong?"

"D-did he just… eat that?" She shook her head trying not to think about it.

"Um yeah.." Simba replied.

Nala glared at him the usual way when he wasn't understanding what she meant.

"Ohhhh…" Simba said finally understanding.

Simba sat closer to Nala and whispered in her ear "But how are we supposed to get meat?"

Nala looked at him concerned. She hadn't thought of it until now. She had seen her mother hunt and take down an antelope before, but she wasn't nearly as strong or smart enough to mimic her mother.

"I don't know.." She replied ears flattened.

Simba smiled "We could always eat Pumbaa." He teased.

"Simba!" Nala shouted hitting his chest playfully with his arm. Simba laughed "I'm just joking!"

Nala sighed and walked up to the pile of bugs lying down on a leaf. She picked one up and hesitantly slurped it down. She smacked her lips in disgust and looked back at Simba. Simba roared with laughter at her expression and fell over on the dirt. Nala's eyes were brought back to the 'food' she thought to herself. _Well.. It's better than nothing_.. She reassured herself and gulped another one down.

**Haha sorry for the wait I've been busy for the past few days. Anyways Crush on the prince next chapter will be up soon so hope you guys liked this chapter bye! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys guess who's back! Well for the moment.. I've been caught up in work so I really haven't had enough time to write. Anyways now that I've got some down time I've decided to continue on my story.**

Nala shook her head in disgust as she felt the bug slid its way down her throat. Simba laughed and sat next to her.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it." He laughed.

Nala smiled awkwardly and kept eating her 'meal'. Once she felt like her stomach was going to throw up all the food she just ate she stopped eating.

"Ahhh.. I'm stuffed." Pumbaa sighed as he fell on his back.

"So what now?" Simba asked.

"Well what do you guys usually do?" Nala asked him.

"Well we…I mean _they _do nothing. Just eat sleep and repeat. But me…" He smiled, his expression filled with pride.

"I like to explore the dangers of this jungle. I walk on the wild side… I laugh in the face of danger. Hahaha!" He repeated himself just as he did in the elephant graveyard. His mind flashed back to his father suddenly. His eyes widened as he took a step back and lowered his ears.

"Dad… I'm sorry.. It's my fault you're gone…" Simba sobbed.

Nala felt awful. She remembered the first time Scar announced Simba's death to the pride. She saw the anguish in his eyes. She glanced over at his companions who were, as usual, fast asleep from all the food they ate.

She stepped toward her weeping friend and nuzzled him. "Simba it's not your fault. You couldn't have know-" She began.

"Yes it is my fault!" He stepped away. "You wouldn't understand!" He yelled awakening Timon and Pumbaa. He lowered his head. "You weren't there…. You didn't see the terror in his eyes as he fell down that cliff… The terror I caused him…" He took one last loook at Nala. His amber eyes filled with a mixture of anger and sorrow. As he bounded off to who knows where, Nala felt as if her heart had been ripped open. She collapsed to the ground weeping.

"Hey, you ok kid? What was all that about?" Timon asked her.

N-nothing Timon… just please leave me alone…" She sobbed.

Timon didn't resist. He respected her wishes for privacy, especially after that. He and his long time friend Pumbaa both left her to cry in peace.

Twigs cracked as Simba raced off. He didn't care where he was going. Anywhere he could be alone was fine. The thing he couldn't understand is that he was mourning his father, but yet his mind was fixed on Nala. He tried his hardest to push his memory of her face away for now.

He ran as fast as he could and as far as he could. He panted against a tree as he remembered the look on Nala's face before he charged off. She was the only one from his past he could talk to, and he ran away.

Simba sighed. "What am I doing? Nala just wanted to help me and I spat it back in her face… I have to go back!" And with that he raced back toward Nala.

Meanwhile, Nala slowly walked through the jungle pondering over what had just happened. "What happens now?" She asked herself. Nala looked up at the night sky. The stars over head were absolutely dazzling. Nala closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Suddenly, her ears perked up as she heard a faint voice calling in the wind. She listened carefully and could barely make out what the voice was saying.

_Nala! Nala! _

"Who- Simba?" Nala asked. She ran as fast as she could toward the voice.

The faster she ran the closer she got, until finally she could hear the voice clearly. It WAS Simba!

"Nala! Nala I'm sorry!" Simba pleaded in the dark.

"Simba!" Nala called as she rushed out toward him. Nala embraced the young cub in front of her as hard as she could. She wasn't about to let go.

"N-Nala I'm Sorry!" Simba panted his voice cracking through her grip.

"Simba I was so-" She began.

"N-Nala c-can't breath!" Simba shouted.

"Oh sorry." Nala giggled as she let go.

"Can… you… forgive….me?" Simba panted.

"Of course. You're my best friend." She smiled.

"_Just _friend?" Simba smiled charmingly.

Nala blushed. "Um well.. That depends… what do you think us as?"

Simba stepped forward and licked her cheek. "Does that answer your question?"

Nala blushed wildly. " S-Simba.."

Simba smiled. "I still can't believe you're here with me Nala."

Nala looked away her expression changed. "It's like your back from the dead… you don't know what this'll mean to everyone… what it means to me…" She began. "I've really missed you." She nuzzled him under his chin.

**Alright guys that's it. That's the story. I'm sorry if it's not what you expected and I know it's very short. I just felt bad for not finishing it for you guys. So there you go be sure to look out for my next story. (Hint, hint).**


End file.
